


In remembrance

by Sashaya



Series: Apocalypse Universe [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Crossover, Grief, Multi, Reaper!Bones, Swearing, established Sam/Duke, possible John/Sarge, pre-relationship Jim/Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They raise their glasses, send Sam all their love. They grieve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> So this story is a part of the Apocalypse Universe, which I have no idea if I ever publish. But I like this story enough to decide to post it here.

They don’t need light, superhumans that they are, but it’s something that Len – John – learnt to use. It became one of the little things that makes him feel human, normal.

It gives comfort and judging by Duke’s nostalgia, it might work for him as well.

“I’m sorry” Bones says finally. “I don’t know about you but… you and her, you could be so close. She never let him… you go completely. She loved you till the end”

Duke looks like it doesn’t bring him comfort, like it pains him to hear it. 

John knows this is still too fresh for him, too painful. But he lived two hundred years remembering all the _what ifs_ , remembering Sam’s grief over a Marine she met once. 

To know that his Sam and this Duke, they did have some happy lives together, it made him happy. As cruel as it might seem. 

“She was infected back in my world” Duke says finally. His voice is quiet and full of unimaginable pain. “Not infected really. Injected. By you. You saved her life and she was so pissed at you”

“That’s Sam for you” Bones smiles despite it all. “Never thankful for what her poor brother does”

“Yeah” Duke manages a small shadow of a smile. “She punched you, man. Was funny to see you go flying. The Kid couldn’t stop laughing. It was hilarious”

Bones massages his jaw like he can feel the echo of Sam’s punch.

“I can believe that” he says. “She always had a mean left hook”

They fall silent after that and John leaves the desk to gather two glasses and some whiskey. Duke eyes the alcohol with puzzled look. 

“Real whiskey in deep space?” 

“Privileges of CMO” Bones says, pouring two glasses. “I can confiscate all substances that might have ill effect on the crew”

“You son of a bitch” Duke laughs and it doesn’t seem as strained as before. 

Bones smirks, content in his little victories. 

“So you and Sam… when?” he has to know. It’s his (long dead) sister even if from the wrong side of reality. 

Duke downs his glass in one go and eyes it sadly.

Superhumans have superhuman metabolism. It’s sad, Bones knows. Regretted this for the longest time. Never stopped him from trying to get drunk, though. 

“Two years after Mars, I think” he doesn’t wait for John to pour him another glass, just welcomes himself to the whiskey. “We all went our ways, trying to figure out how to cope with… all of this” Duke waves his hand between them. “Met her by accident. Literally bumped into her on a new space ship. Apparently we both wanted to see the far away stars” Duke smiles fondly. 

“She did that too, here” Bones says, remembering. “She got herself on a ship going to another part of the galaxy, a fuckin’ prototype. Had to pull a few strings to go with her and she made me regret it every damn minute. But I had to”

“Yeah, I feel you” Duke replies. 

“I think she was one of the first humans to meet Klingons” Bones smiles softly. “She got into a shouting match with one of them. Everyone was so shocked, no-one even tried to stop her. Or kill her”

Duke laughs.

“She was a wild fire” 

“A fuckin’ supernova” Bones agrees. 

The bottle is half empty when they speak again. 

“So you were together for almost a century?”

“Give or take” Duke nods. “Had to give another people – or species – a shot. Somehow, we always ended up together after ten or twenty years”

“A destiny”

“Yeah, something like that” Duke looks sad and John can understand that. 

He is also jealous because this Duke and Sam they could be together. They weren’t alone. 

“So miss nurse…” Duke starts after finishing the last of the whiskey.

Bones looks puzzled for a second. 

“Nurse…? You mean Chapel?” Duke nods. “What about her?”

“It’s… She looks like her, you know man?”

“She’s my blood” Bones says without hesitation. 

Duke stares and stares.

“She’s yours…?”

“No, I never had children of my own” he thinks of Joanna. “But I did pick up some gems”

“So, she’s Sam’s?”

“Yeah” Bones nods. “Her many-grands child. Looking at her, I have to believe in reincarnation”

“She looks almost like Sam…” Duke’s voice trails off.

“She also has her character. The most stubborn person I ever worked with and also the most brilliant. Even if I couldn’t smell Sam’s blood on her, I could never denied she’s my family”

“Destroyer is right. The universe works in mysterious ways”

They can hear chatter behind the close doors and Bones is pretty sure one of the voices belongs to Kirk. It makes him smile lightly.

Duke catches on that.

“So you and the blonde kid?” he asks with a teasing tone in his voice.

Bones remembers how much he missed this son of a bitch.

“We’re friends”

“Uh-huh” Duke smiles widen. “You always had a thing for your COs”

Bones stares at Duke with a question stuck in his throat.

“The other me and…?”

“Never really confirmed it. You both were too secretive for your own sake” Duke replies with a heavy sigh. “But Sarge was devastated after you went MIA. Even with C-24, you… the other you couldn’t survive this. He wasn’t that sad over Portman’s death. Yours… almost made him give up”

Bones laughs. It’s full of pain and borders on hysteria. 

“Sarge, you son of a bitch” 

“Well, he is here, you could…” Duke seems weirded out by this conversation. 

“No, I don’t think so” Bones replies bitterly. “The last time I saw Sarge he was a beast and a murderer. He shot Kid without hesitation. I can’t… Right now I can’t see him as my ex-CO or a… friend that he once was”

“I won’t push” Duke throws his hands in the air. “Got some more a fine drink?”

“No, but Jim does have some illegal bottles” Bones gets to his feet. “Who knows maybe we will get drunk?”  
Duke snorts.

“Like you probably didn’t try this before”

“It never hurts to try again. For science”

“Just lead the way, man”

 

*

 

Jim finds two supersoldiers in his quarters surrounded by evidence of his contraband. They look too sober and too sad to be mad at them, so he pulls out Sulu’s vodka and sits with them.

They talk about their lives, somehow very alike like the universe planned all of this. They remember someone called Sam and Jim joins the toast in her name.

They leave smelling of alcohol and with a bit lighter hearts. 

Jim knows this will be hard on all of them.


End file.
